1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blade attachment for an off-road vehicle such as an all-terrain vehicle (ATV) and more particularly to a blade attachment for an ATV wherein the angle of the blade may be conveniently selectively changed by means of an electric motor driven winch which is powered by the ATV electrical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The assignee of this invention has manufactured straight and V-blades for ATVs for many years. The blades may be used to plow snow, dirt, etc. The prior art blades have been raised and lowered with respect to the ATV by lift handles, electric actuators, electric winches, etc. In assignee's prior art straight blade, the blade is selectively pivotally attached, about a vertical axis, to the forward end of a push tube assembly which is pivotally connected at its rearward end, about a horizontal axis, to the ATV. The blade is pivotally connected to the push tube assembly so that the blade may be angled left, angled right or positioned in a straight position. When the operator of the ATV desires to change the angle of the blade, the blade must be raised from the ground with the operator then being required to dismount the ATV, unlock the blade, manually pivotally move the blade to the desired position, and then lock the blade in that position. Similar prior art structures have also been used by other manufacturers of blade attachments for ATVs. Various types of pivoting blade attachments are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,088,215; 4,615,130; and RE37,628. In each of the blades of the previously identified patents, the operator must leave the ATV and remove or move a locking pin, manually pivot the blade to the desired position, and then move the locking pin to its locked position.
The requirement of the operator to dismount from the ATV and make the blade adjustment is inconvenient in those plowing or grading operations where the angle of the blade on the ATV must be frequently changed.